Azur Lane: Alliance Life
by BangTio23
Summary: Kumpulan cerita kehidupan para gadis kapal dari semua fraksi di dalam aliansi Azur Lane menghadapi musuh bersama: Siren dan masa lalu. Aliansi ini mempertemukan kedua kubu yang sempat bertarung habis-habisan di masa lalu. Bagaimana para gadis kapal membiasakan diri hidup bersama mereka yang pernah saling membunuh?


'UNITY IN TEA'

"Haah... Komandan kadang keterlaluan..."

Keluh seorang wanita. Desah nafasnya terdengar cukup keras menggema diruangan dia berada. Dia duduk di sebuah sofa dengan bahan kulit berwarna merah, memegang secangkir teh yang masih mengeluarkan uapnya. Dia meniup teh itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya meminum sedikit demi sedikit teh tersebut.

"Kamu tidak akan merasakan kenikmatan secangkir teh dengan wajah seperti itu."

Seorang wanita lainnya juga sedang meminum secangkir teh dari teko yang sama.

"Tapi yang aku dengar meminum teh bisa menenangkan hati seseorang..."

"Hmm... Antara emosimu lebih kuat dari teh ini, atau kamu belum cukup banyak meminum teh ini." Kata wanita yang sedang meminum cangkir teh ke lima nya hari ini.

"Entahlah..."

Dia pun meletakkan cangkirnya yang kosong di atas meja kopi yang ada di depannya. Wanita itu mengenakan mantel biru panjang yang memperlihatkan rompi merahnya. Sesekali dia merapikan rambut pendeknya dengan poni panjang hampir menutupi salah satu matanya.

Dia melihat-lihat seisi ruangan yang sudah sering ia kunjungi ini. Ruangan bernuansa merah dan putih dengan warna biru di beberapa bagian. Banyak furnitur-furnitur berukuran besar terbuat dari kayu yang memiliki pahatan-pahatan yang sangat detil. Dia melihat ke arah jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke arah taman pusat pelabuhan ini. Pelabuhan pusat aliansi Azur Lane. Langit terlihat sangat cerah dengan sedikit awan, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Kakinya tidak berhenti ia goyang-goyangkan. Dia dan wanita lainnya itu sedang menunggu. Dia kembali mengeluarkan desahan nafas yang panjang.

"Haaaah..."

"Ark Royal, meskipun tidak ada yang melihat, seorang wanita Royal Navy tetap harus menjaga tata kramanya."

Wanita yang ada di sebelahnya itu menegurnya. Rambutnya bergelombang dengan warna emas terikat rapi, beberapa helai rambutnya dibiarkan terurai diatas bahunya. Wanita itu juga menggunakan mantel biru yang sama, hanya pemakaiannya yang berbeda. Dia menutupnya dengan rapi. Ditambah terdapat bulu-bulu hewan di sekitar kerahnya serta sebuah kain bercorak garis-garis berwarna biru, merah, dan putih. Model baju, gaya bicara dan gestur badannya terlihat jauh lebih elegan dari Ark Royal.

"Maaf, Hood. Aku sedang banyak pikiran." Ark Royal menegakkan badannya.

"Apa ini karena tidak bisa bertemu para wanita kapal perusak?"

"T-tidak! Tidak ada hu-hubungannya!... Darimana kamu tahu tentang hal itu?"

Ark Royal gelagapan menanggapi pertanyaan Hood. Dia yakin betul memohon ke semua pihak yang terlibat tidak memberi tahukan alasan dia ditahan kepada orang lain. Meski begitu, tentu saja semua orang tahu mengapa dia ditahan.

Sebelumnya, Ark Royal sempat ditahan. Dia ditahan karena tertangkap basah oleh Enterprise saat memata-matai bahkan mengambil gambar secara diam-diam para gadis kapal perusak sedang berenang di pantai. Dia ditahan dan tidak diperbolehkan bertemu semua wanita berparas remaja kebawah. Ark Royal baru saja dilepaskan setelah mendapat kabar akan ditugaskan dalam armada baru oleh komandan.

"Tapi ya tidak salah juga sih... Maksudku, aku memang ingin memelu- Ah, b-b-bu-bukan! M-maksudnya aku t-tidak tertarik kepada para kapal perusak... Tapi aku senang jika ada mereka... Intinya, bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan! B-bukan para kapal perusak itu! Hood aku bukan penjahat mesum!"

Keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuh Ark Royal. Dia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan hatinya yang sebenarnya, tetapi mulutnya malah mengumbar rasa cinta berlebihannya terhadap gadis-gadis kapal perusak yang ada di pelabuhan. Tangannya bergerak ke penjuru arah, seperti berusaha menggambarkan sesuatu tetapi gagal. Ada ketidak selarasan antara otak dan otot gerak motoriknya akibat kepanikannya. Hood yang melihat tingkah Ark Royal hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha... Iya-iya aku mengerti. Lalu ada apa? Sepertinya ini lebih parah yang kuduga."

"Ehem... Ya... Kamu tahu kan?" Ark Royal mulai menenangkan dirinya, dia kembali duduk sofa, "Hari ini kita akan ditugaskan bersama kapal itu."

Mereka membicarakan tentang misi yang akan mereka kerjakan. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu pemberitahuan lanjutan dari komandan yang memimpin pelabuhan ini. Sebelumnya Hood juga mendapat perintah untuk bersiap-siap, karena komandan akan membentuk armada kapal baru. Komandan baru menetapkan kapal-kapal utama, yaitu mereka dan satu kapal lainnya. Bisa dikatakan, Ark Royal tidak suka dengan kapal itu.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya."

"Kenapa kamu bisa terlihat tenang sekali? Mendengar namanya saja aku merasakan... Banyak hal."

Hood hanya melanjutkan meminum tehnya. Dia benar-benar menikmati setiap tetes teh yang diminumnya. Merasakan pahit, asam dan manisnya teh yang sudah di sajikan oleh pembantu pribadi pasukan Royal Navy. Dia pun menghabiskan tehnya.

"Teh buatan Belfast benar-benar nikmat ya." Hood tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang bersinar-sinar.

"Dengarkan aku dong."

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu. Suara itu berasal dari pintu yang mengarah ke lorong utama.

"Masuklah."

Pintu tersebut lalu terbuka secara perlahan. Terlihat kepala dari seorang wanita muncul. Rambutnya coklat berpotongan pendek sampaui ke bahunya. Sebuah tanduk terlihat muncul dari dahinya. Kemudian diikuti oleh badannya sehingga terlihat pakaian kimono serba merah dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya.

"Permisi..."

"Ah Mogami, silahkan."

Hood berdiri dari kursinya. Ark Royal pun mengikutinya. Standar tata krama fraksi Royal Navy memang terkenal tinggi.

"Mau diambilkan teh?"

"Ehm tidak, tidak perlu Nona Hood. Aku- erm... Saya hanya mengantarkan seseorang saja." Mogami sedikit terbata, dia berusaha menjaga sikapnya.

Orang yang diantar oleh Mogami muncul dari balik daun pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Rambut pirangnya lurus panjang sampai ke pinggulnya. Dia menggunakan jas hitam pekat dengan mantel yang berwarna merah di bagian dalam. Wanita itu melepas topinya dan mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Selamat siang."

Melihat sosok itu, Ark Royal terkejut. Dia tidak siap akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini.

"Jadi, em... Nona Bismarck akan menunggu disini bersama Nona Hood dan Nona Ark Royal. Kata komandan... maksud saya, komandan memberi perintah untuk mengumpulkan armada baru di ruang bersama fraksi Royal Navy. Apa tidak masalah, Nona Hood?"

"Oh ya komandan sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Tidak apa-apa, Mogami."

"Baik kalau begitu akan saya kabarkan kepada komandan. Komandan akan memberi pengarahan di sini. Silahkan, Nona Bismarck."

"Terima kasih, Mogami."

"Silahkan duduk, Bismarck."

Hood, dengan senyumnya yang cerah, menawarkan sofa yang ada di hadapannya dan Ark Royal. Sebaliknya, Ark Royal menatap ke arah Bismarck yang akan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Bismarck bisa merasakan dadanya tertusuk oleh tatapan tajam mata Ark Royal.

Bismarck sudah menduganya sejak komandan memberi pemberitahuan mengenai armada baru ini. Ark Royal yang akan menjadi rekan satu armadanya ini tidak akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, terlebih masuk ke dalam area fraksi Royal Navy. Ada rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya ketika dia hendak duduk tepat dihadapan Hood dan Ark Royal. Mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu, di masa-masa yang kelam.

Sebagai pemimpin fraksi Iron Blood, Bismarck berusaha menutupi keresahan hatinya. Lagipula dia sudah terbiasa untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya di depan siapapun.

"Baik, saya ijin untuk kembali ke ruang komandan."

Mogami menempelkan tangan kanannya di perutnya dan menunduk ke arah Hood dan Ark Royal. Dia belajar menundukan badannya layaknya pelayan Royal Navy dari film yang ia tonton beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dia yakin gestur tubuh itu sangat sopan di mata fraksi Royal Navy.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Oh ya Mogami?"

"A-ada apa, Nona Hood?" Mogami menghentikan kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Saran dariku, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bersikap formal."

"Oh... Baik..."

"Jangan tegang. Rileks saja. Betulkan, Ark? Bismarck?"

Kedua wanita yang beradu tatapan terkejut. Keduanya merasa himbauan Hood bukan hanya untuk Mogami.

"Ya... Be-benar. Kamu santai saja, Mogami."

"Betul, memang lebih baik lagi jika kamu tidak terlalu tegang."

Ark Royal dan Bismarck sepakat dengan Hood.

"Emm... Maaf. Sa-saya masih perlu banyak belajar untuk menjadi asisten komandan."

Mogami memain-mainkan kertas catatan pengingat apa yang harus dilakukannya dan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh komandan. Sudah satu minggu dia menjadi asisten sang komandan.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadi asisten komandan. Mogami merasa dirinya tidak sanggup, dia tidak percaya diri. Dia juga khawatir jika dirinya tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya, fraksi-fraksi di pelabuhan ini akan tersinggung dan memilih memisahkan diri dari aliansi Azur Lane ini. Tapi karena komandan terus mendorongnya, juga dengan sedikit paksaan, Mogami akhirnya mencoba menjadi asisten sang komandan.

"Terima kasih atas masukannya. K-kalau begitu, saya permisi dahulu."

Dia pun keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu secara perlahan. Wajahnya memerah mengetahui kelakuannya terlalu formal, bahkan untuk fraksi Royal Navy.

Suasana menjadi hening. Dapat dirasakan dengan jelas terdapat aura kecanggungan yang ada di dalam ruangan. Terutama dari Ark Royal dan Bismarck.

"Mau teh?" Tanya Hood kepada Bismarck, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, aku selalu ingin mencoba teh khas Royal Navy yang terkenal itu."

"Kamu datang di tempat yang tepat. Belfast!"

"Siap, Nona Hood."

Ark Royal terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara Belfast yang sudah berada di sampingnya walau belum lewat 5 detik sejak Hood memanggilnya. Pelayan Royal Navy memang terkenal akan kecepatan dan ketepatannya.

Dengan sigap Belfast memgambil teko teh yang ada di meja dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir yang sudah dibawanya. Kemudian dia menyuguhkannya ke arah Bismarck yang cukup terpesona melihat aksi pelayan Royal Navy ini menyajikan secangkir teh.

"Silahkan, Nona Bismarck."

"Terima kasih."

"Kepuasan tamu Royal Navy adalah yang utama bagi kami." Belfast menundukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih, Belfast. Aku juga ingin satu cangkir lagi."

"Baik, Nona Hood."

Belfast menuangkan teh kedalam gelas Hood.

"Apa anda ingin tambah juga, Nona Ark Royal?"

"Erm... Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baik, silahkan panggil saya jika memerlukan seusatu."

Belfast keluar ruangan dengan pintu lain yang mengarah ke ruangan pelayan Royal Navy yang berada tepat disebelah ruang bersama ini.

Bismarck lalu mencoba teh tersebut. Dia menyeruputnya sedikit karena teh itu masih panas.

"Hmmm... Rasanya memang berbeda."

"Senang kamu bisa menikmatinya." Hood juga ikut meminum tehnya. "Daun teh ini diambil dari tanaman teh unggul yang kami dapatkan dari tanah jauh di Timur."

"Aku dengar daerah Timur terkenal dengan tehnya. Aku juga dengar fraksi Sakura Empire punya teh yang unik."

"Benar, aku tahu mereka punya teh berwarna hijau yang rasanya sedikit lebih pahit. Aku ingin sekali mencobanya."

Suasana mulai terasa cair saat Hood dan Bismarck berdiskusi mengenai teh. Rasa tegang di badan Bismarck benar-benar terangkat setelah meneguk teh tersebut dan mengobrol ringan bersama Hood.

Tapi sayangnya, hanya kedua wanita itu yang menikmati suasana ini. Ark Royal, yang tidak menambah tehnya, hanya duduk terdiam melihat kedua wanita itu berbincang. Raut wajahnya tidak jauh berubah sejak dia melihat Bismarck masuk keruangan ini. Bahkan, tidak jauh berbeda saat dia melihat dan mengepung Bismarck di tengah lautan yang berkecamuk bersama dengan kapal Royal Navy lainnya.

"Jadi, apa kamu sudah terbiasa di pelabuhan ini, Bismarck?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Bismarck, ia sudah cukup lama berada di pelabuhan ini, tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan wanita kapal lainnya, dirinya terhitung baru, "Kedamaian ini, tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Meski kita selalu dihantui oleh Siren yang tidak jelas kapan akan menyerang, bagiku ini sudah cukup."

Siren. Sebuah kelompok mahluk yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, tidak jelas tujuannya datang ke bumi di saat manusia berhasil menguasai lautan. Dengan teknologi yang jauh lebih canggih dari manusia masa itu, para Siren berhasil meruntuhkan ego umat manusia yang merasa tangguh setelah berhasil melawan ombak-ombak ganas di samudera. Peradaban manusia diambang kepunahan. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah teknologi baru muncul.

Sebuah kotak berenergi tinggi yang disebut Wisdom Cube muncul setelah manusia berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Siren. Awalnya mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana menggunakan benda itu, atau apa kegunaan benda itu. Lalu sebuah terobosan muncul, manusia bisa menggunakan kotak tersebut untuk menciptakan mahluk yang sama dengan para siren. Seorang wanita berbadan manusia yang dapat menyatukan raganya dengan kapal para manusia tercipta dari Wisdom Cube. Inilah awal baru perlawanan peradaban manusia terhadap Siren. Ini adalah awal mula terbentuknya aliansi Azur Lane.

"Aku mungkin akan menyukai gaya hidup seperti ini. Kehidupan yang damai." Lanjut Bismarck, sembari meneguk kembali tehnya.

"Aku tidak yakin akan seperti itu."

Ark Royal ikut dalam pembicaraan, dengan nada bicara yang tidak ramah. Wajahnya benar-benar muram.

"Hmm? Apa menurutmu Siren akan mengacaukan semuanya?" Bismarck berusaha mengalihkan jalur pembicaraan Ark Royal.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbicara tentang Siren." Tetapi Ark Royal menarik Bismarck kembali, "Jujur saja aku masih tidak percaya kalian, para Iron Blood."

Bukan tanpa dasar Ark Royal tidak menyukai fraksi Iron Blood. Royal Navy pernah berperang melawan Iron Blood. Iron Blood membentuk aliansi Red Axis dan memilih menuruti para Siren agar mereka bisa menghancurkan Siren dengan teknologinya sendiri. Azur Lane tidak ingin berpihak dengan Siren sehingga timbul lah konflik. Peperangan yang terjadi hanya karena sebuah perbedaan cara dalam mencapai tujuan yanh sama. Masalah klasik peradaban manusia.

"Fraksi Iron Blood sudah sepenuhnya akan bekerja sama dalam aliansi Azur Lane." Bismarck mempertahankan harga diri fraksi yang dipimpinnya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa baru kali ini kalian berkata seperti itu? Mengapa kalian melawan kami pada waktu itu? Bukannya kalian haus akan kekuatan? Haus akan kekuasaan di atas dunia ini?!" Ark Royal terus memojokkan Bismarck.

"Kami sudah meninggalkan ambisi-ambisi yang tidak realistis. Kami melupakan masa lalu dan fokus menuju masa depan yang lebih baik untuk semua pihak." Bismarck meletakan cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Melupakan masa lalu, katamu?" Ark Royal berdiri dari sofanya, "Omong kosong! Kamu hanya ingin mengabaikan dosa-dosamu dan menganggap itu semua hanya angin lalu! Kalian Iron Blood hanya-"

"Ark Royal," Hood memotong Ark Royal, "Tidak sopan membentak ke arah tamu kita."

"Hood! Kamu tidak perlu melindunginya!" Ark Royal mengacuhkan teguran Hood, "Apa kamu tidak ingat?"

Tangan Ark Royal menunjuk ke arah Bismarck. Bismarck bisa merasakannya. Dari gerakan dan gestur tubuhnya, Bismarck bisa tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sebelum Ark Royal mengatakannya.

"Dia yang menenggelamkanmu!"

Kalimat itu pun keluar dari mulut Ark Royal. Kalimat yang sangat ingin dihindari Bismarck. Bagaikan tertusuk puluhan tombak jantungnya mendengar Ark Royal melayangkan kata-kata tersebut, dihadapannya, dihadapan Hood. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Bismarck menundukan kepalanya. Pemimpin fraksi Iron Blood ini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, tidak bisa melihat langsung ke arah mata lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan kamu pikir aku melupakannya, Bismarck. Kamu menghancurkan hatiku! Hati seluruh Royal Navy!"

Bismarck ingin membela dirinya. Pikirannya penuh dengan kata-kata, tetapi semua itu tidak dapat dikeluarkan tenggorokannya. Tertahan oleh sebuah perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Dia pun hanya diam. Menerima amukan Ark Royal yang menyerang tepat ke hatinya. Dia merasa pantas menerima semua ini.

Konflik yang terjadi antara Azur Lane dan Red Axis banyak memakan korban, salah satunya Hood. Tenggelamnya Hood, kapal kebanggaan Royal Navy, merupakan sebuah pukulan telak. Semua kapal Royal Navy merasakan luka yang mendalam. Rasa dendam tumbuh. Bismarck menjadi tujuan utama kapal-kapal Royal Navy. Perburuan dimulai pada saat itu juga.

"Ark Royal."

Hood meletakkan cangkirnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, suara cangkir yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan meja terdengar keras. Ark Royal dan Bismarck terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tamu adalah raja. Pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya?"

"Seumur hidupku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya raja." Jawab Ark Royal.

"Siapapun mereka yang masuk di ruangan ini, selama mereka tidak mempunyai niat jahat, adalah tamu bagi Royal Navy."

"Tapi Hood, dia Bismarck! Dia yang-"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu, Ark."

Ark Royal pun terdiam.

"Sekali lagi aku memintamu untuk bersikap baik terhadap tamu kita. Bisa?"

Ark Royal tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya diam dan duduk kembali disofa.

"Ark, coba ingat apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh Yang Mulia Queen Elizabeth. Sebelum kamu berusaha mencubit pipinya."

"H-Hood! Tidak perlu menambah hal-hal yang tidak perlu!"

Sang Ratu Royal Navy, Queen Elizabeth sering mengingatkan para kapal untuk menjaga kehormatan Royal Navy. Tentu Ark Royal juga pernah mendengarnya secara langsung, dan berakhir ingin memeluk sang ratu karena badannya tampak muda sama dengan wanita kapal-kapal perusak. Usahanya sia-sia karena Warspite, tangan kanan sang ratu, berhasil menyelamatkan ratunya. Sejak saat itu Warspite selalu membawa pedang kebanggaannya kapanpun dimanapun.

"A-aku mengerti Hood. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa memaafkannya. Dosanya terlalu besar."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Lihat diriku, Ark, lihat badanku. Apa aku terlihat hancur bagimu? Dan aku yakin ruangan ini bukanlah dasar laut yang dingin dan gelap."

Hood, dan sejumlah kapal lainnya yang gugur dalam perang itu berhasil 'dihidupkan' kembali. Semuanya berkat Wisdom Cube. Wisdom Cube mampu menghidupkan kapal yang sudah tenggelam, semua bergantung pada keinginan dan harapan yang kuat dari yang memegangnya.

"Walaupun diriku sudah kembali, apa masih susah bagimu memaafkan Bismarck?"

Ark Royal hanya merenung. Hood ada benarnya. Dia memikirkan kembali alasannya meluapkan emosinya ke arah Bismarck. Terlintas sedikit di pojok pikirannya: Mungkin, dia memang berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kamu mengisi kembali cangkir teh Bismarck, Ark?"

"Buat apa aku melakukannya." Ark Royal menjawabnya ketus.

"Untuk meminta maaf atas dosa lamamu saat mengepung Bismarck di masa lalu."

"Apa? Menurutmu itu dosa? Menenggelamkan Bismarck adalah penghargaan terbesar seumur hidupku!"

Ya, perburuan Bismarck berakhir dengan tenggelamnya Bismarck itu sendiri. Kapal-kapal Royal Navy, termasuk Ark Royal, berhasil mengkaramkan raja lautan Iron Blood. Bismarck pun kembali teringat apa yang terjadi di kala itu, di tengah lautan dan badai yang ganas. Saat-saat terakhirnya mengarungi lautan.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, atas dosamu terhadap gadis kecil Iron Blood yang ada pada waktu itu." Hood mengambil cangkirnya kembali dan meminum sisa tehnya.

"Ga-gadis kecil? Selain armada kapal Royal Navy aku tidak merasakan sosok gadis kecil."

"Ada seorang gadis kecil..."

Bismarck yang selama ini hanya diam akhirnya bicara. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini kata-kata terasa mudah dikeluarkan oleh tenggorokannya.

"Sejak pertama kali dia diciptakan, dia selalu ingin berada di dekatku. Saat latihan, saat istirahat, maupun saat bertugas."

Bismarck mulai menceritakan tentang gadis itu. Semua ingatan masa lalunya seakan diputar kembali di dalam otaknya. Dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Heh, aku bahkan menganggapnya hanya sebagai pengganggu. Tapi semakin lama, semakin sering bersamanya. Aku pun terbiasa. Dia bagaikan salah satu bagian dari diriku yang tak bisa kulepaskan. Mungkin dia juga beranggapan seperti itu."

Tidak seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya, Ark Royal yang sangat agresif sekarang hanya diam mendengar cerita Bismarck.

"Suatu hari dia datang kepadaku, memberiku sebuah kertas. Sebuah lembar perjanjian, bahwa dia akan melindungiku. Kata-katanya berantakan, tulisannya tidak rapi, ada gambar tidak jelas yang ternyata adalah diriku dan dirinya di tengah lautan. Haha, benar-benar anak yang baik. Hingga akhirnya..."

Wajah Bismarck yang sempat tersenyum berubah menjadi muram. Gelap. Seperti suasana saat dimana dia dikepung oleh armada Royal Navy.

"...Pada hari yang sama, di tengah amukan badai di tengah lautan yang luas, kalian berhasil menemukanku. Melihatku dengan tatapan penuh dendam... Mengerubungiku... Lalu melampiaskan semua amarah kalian melalui meriam, terpedo, dan pesawat kalian ke badanku. Aku masih bisa merasakan setiap peluru yang mengenai badanku. Disaat-saat terakhir itu aku hanya mengingat dua hal."

Bismarck menatap ke arah Ark Royal. Kini Ark Royal yang tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Bismarck.

"Dua hal itu adalah... Dinginnya air laut... Dan gadis itu, U-556."

"U-556?" Ark Royal terkejut mendengar siapa yang berada area pertempuran itu.

"Ya, gadis itu ada disana. Mungkin kalian tidak menyadarinya karena aku menyuruhnya untuk menyelam sedalam-dalamnya dan jangan melihat kebelakang. Tetapi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kapal kebanggannya dan berbalik ke arahku. Tentu dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya kembali untuk melihat badanku yang terkoyak, yang hancur, secara perlahan tenggelam ke dasar lautan."

Air mata mulai keluar dari sosok yang terkenal akan ketegasannya itu. Sebuah situasi yang langka, bahkan hampir tidak pernah terjadi, menyaksikan Bismarck, menunjukkan emosinya di depan orang lain.

"Aku dengar dia tidak berhenti menangis selama beberapa hari. Dia terus mendekap kertas perjanjian itu, benda terakhir yang menunjukkan eksistensiku di kehidupannya."

Ark Royal terhenyak. Jika dibanding dirinya, apa yang dirasakan U-556 itu tentu jauh lebih perih. Melihat langsung kapal yang dibanggakannya hancur dan tenggelam, tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Dia memang pernah mendengar sedikit tentang U-556, tapi baru kali ini dia mendengar cerita seutuhnya. Hatinya keras terhadap fraksi Iron Blood, terutama terhadap Bismarck yang ada di hadapannya, akhirnya terenyuh dengan sebuah cerita mengenai kapal selam Iron Blood.

"Silahkan."

Ark Royal yang termenung kaget. Belfast sudah berada di sampingnya lagi, tanpa mengeluarkan suara langkah. Kali ini dia membawa sekotak tisu. Dia melihat Bismarck mengusap matanya dengan tisu yang sudah ditawarkan Belfast. Semantara Hood menggunakan tisunya untuk mengusap mulutnya bekas meminum teh.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih. Ehem... Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali lagi ke ruangan saya."

"Ah, maaf, Belfast?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona Bismarck?"

Belfast yang akan memutarkan badannya menuju ruangannya berhenti setengah jalan.

"Aku boleh meminta... tambahkan tehku?"

"Dengan senang hati, Nona Bismarck."

Tidak biasa dirinya dipanggil oleh kapal dari fraksi lain untuk meminta bantuan, tetapi karena Bismarck adalah tamu, Belfast tetap melayaninya. Dia pun megambil teko yang ada di meja untuk menuangkan teh ke cangkir Bismarck yang tenggorokannya kering setelah bercerita cukup lama.

"Belfast, jangan."

"A-ada apa, Nona Ark Royal?"

Ark Royal menahan tangan Belfast yang sudah memegang teko itu. Semuanya tercengang.

Ark Royal berdiri. Dia mengambil teko tersebut. Dia berjalan ke arah Bismarck. Dia sempat menatap ke arah Bismarck. Bismarck menatap balik. Hood sedikit khawatir, apa yang akan dilakukan Ark Royal kepada Bismarck dengan teko itu.

Tanpa di duga dia merendahkan badannya. Dia arahkan corong teko itu ke cangkir Bismarck, lalu menuangkan tehnya secara perlahan sampai penuh. Setelah itu pun dia meletakan kembali tekonya ke tempat semula dan duduk di sofanya kembali.

"Un-untuk kali i-ini saja... Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Bismarck yang terkejut akhirnya mengerti apa yang diinginkan Ark Royal. Dia pun tersenyum ke arah Ark Royal.

"Terima kasih, Ark Royal."

"Sama-sama..."

"Fufufu... Dasar Ark Royal. Baru bisa tergerak hatinya jika melibatkan gadis kecil." Hood tertawa kecil.

"B-b-bu-bukan begitu Hood! Bu-bukan k-karena ada gadis kecilnya aku jadi... K-kamu jangan ikut tertawa!"

"... Maaf."

Wajah Ark Royal memerah. Bismarck berusaha menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tidak keluar suara tawanya, tetapi Ark Royal bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Belfast, sebagai pelayan yang profesional, bisa menutup rasa tawanya dengan baik.

"B-belfast! Tolong tuangkan aku teh!" Ark Royal mengangkat cangkirnya dengan panik.

"Baik, dengan senang hati." Belfast menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir Ark Royal.

"Aku juga ya, Belfast."

"Tentu, Nona Hood." Belfast kembali menuangkan teh ke cangkir Hood, untuk yang ke 7 kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Belfast." Hood langsung meminum tehnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Silahkan panggil saya lagi jika membutuhkan bantuan."

Belfast lalu kembali keruangannya. Ketiga wanita itu meminum tehnya masing-masing.

"Jadi sekarang... Bagaimana dengan... U-556?" Ark Royal mencoba melanjutkan topik sebelumnya.

"Ark, kamu ingin mencari target baru?"

"K-kenapa kamu selalu menganggap aku hanya tertarik dengan anak kecil, Hood?"

"Haha..." Bismarck tertawa, "Saat aku melihatnya kembali, dia terlihat bahagia. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan sikapnya yang periang. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

"Hmm... Begitu ya..."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut biru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Matanya melihat seisi ruangan, hingga akhirnya berhenti di salah satu wanita yang duduk.

"Ah! Nona Bismarck!"

Anak itu langsung berlari ke arah Bismarck. Bismarck pun kaget melihat anak itu langsung menerjang ke arah dirinya.

"U-556, Jangan berlarian di dalam ruangan!" Bismarck menegurnya, sambil berusaha menahan cangkir yang hampir terjatuh, "Juga jangan melompat ke arahku, aku sedang meminum teh."

"Hehehe... Maaf aku senang melihat Nona Bismarck disini." U-556 memeluk Bismarck.

"Seharusnya kamu jangan masuk ke dalam ruangan fraksi lain tanpa meminta izin."

"Ah, iya aku lupa!"

"Ayo, minta maaf dulu kepada Nona Hood dan Nona Ark Royal."

U-556 turun dari pangkuan Bismarck. Dia menghadap ke arah Hood dan Ark Royal. Dia menundukkan badannya sedikit.

"Maaf ya saya masuk sembarangan, Nona Hood, Nona Ark Royal."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Hood memakluminya.

"Waa! Nona Ark Royal!"

U-556 kaget. Tiba-tiba Ark Royal yang sebelumnya duduk di disamping Hood sudah berada di sampingnya, memegang pundak U-556. Bismarck juga terkejut tiba-tiba Ark Royal sudah berada di dekatnya. Beruntung Bismarck memang sudah terbiasa hidup damai sehingga dia tidak berusaha menembak Ark Royal di jarak dekat.

"Ini! Ini U-556? Ini wujud aslinya?!"

"I-iya! Saya U-556! Kapal selam Iron Blood! Anggota pasukan serigala!" U-556 panik wajah Ark Royal semakin mendekati wajahnya.

"Ternyata lebih imut dari yang kubayangkaaaan!"

"Awawawawa! Nona Bismaaaarck!"

Ark Royak memeluk U-556. U-556 mencoba meraih tangan Bismarck yang juga kebingungan bagaimana menghadapi Ark Royal. Bismarck melihat ke arah Hood, berharap dia melakukan sesuatu terhadap kawan satu fraksinya yang sedang meluapkan hawa nafsunya ini. Hood pun hanya tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak paham cara mengatasi Ark Royal dengan baik dan benar.

"Aaah... Kamu imut sekali... Lucuuu!"

"Nona Bismaaarck!"

"Umm... Ark Royal? Tolong, jangan berlebihan..."

Ark Royal memeluknya semakin erat. Bismarck pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ketika U-556 meminta tolong kepadanya. Takut jika dipaksa, Ark Royal semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyakiti U-556.

"Sosok seimut ini..."

Tiba-tiba U-556 merasakan sesuatu di pundaknya. Basah. Sesuatu menetes di pundak U-556.

"Tidak kusangka aku menyakiti hati sosok seimut ini..."

"Nona Ark Royal..."

U-556 menyadari apa yang membasahi pundaknya. Air mata. Air mata Ark Royal yang membasahi pundak U-556. Dia bisa mendengar isak tangisnya dengan jelas.

Ketika Ark Royal melihat dan memeluk U-556 secara langsung, hatinya bergetar hebat. Rasa sesak muncul di dadanya. Hingga akhirnya, setetes air mata keluar. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Ark Royal memang menyukai gadis kecil, sangat menyukainya. Mengetahui dirinya menyakiti seorang anak kecil, walaupun secara tidak langsung, benar-benar meremas hati kecilnya.

"Maaf..." Bisik Ark Royal, "Maaf untuk apa yang sudah kulakukan hari itu..."

"Hari itu? Ooh..."

Wajah U-556 berubah menjadi muram. Tidak seperti yang dikira Bismarck, dia ingat betul apa yang dimaksud Ark Royal. Hari dimana dia melihat kapal yang diidolakannya tenggelam. Tenggelam di tangan wanita yang mendekap badannya sekarang.

"Aku mengerti jika kamu tidak bisa memaafkanku... Mungkin perasaanmu masih sakit. Tapi, aku hanya ingin katakan... Maaf."

Memang ada sebuah rasa di dalam hati U-556. Rasa pedih, amarah, frustasi yang mengendap di hatinya selama ini.

"Nona Ark Royal..."

U-556 membalas rangkulan Ark Royal. Ark Royal sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Ark Royal. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

U-556 mengubur perasaan negatifnya dalam-dalam. Dia ingin bebas dari perasaan yang menghantuinya selama ini. Dia ingin merelakan semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Be-benarkah?" Ark Royal terkesiap.

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak sedih, kok. Karena sekarang Nona Bismarck sudah disini."

U-556 tersenyum dengan lebar melihat ke arah Bismarck. Bismarck juga ikut tersenyum. Ada perasaan lega di dalam dirinya melihat U-556 bisa melupakan rasa sedihnya.

"Jadi, Nona Ark Royal juga jangan sedih. Karena Nona Hood juga sudah ada disini."

Hood juga ikut tersenyum mendengar kebesaran hati U-556. U-556 tahu kenapa malam itu Bismarck di buru. Kenapa Royal Navy ingin menenggelamkan kapal idolanya.

"Ya... Kamu benar, U-556. Seharusnya aku tidak bersedih juga." Ark Royal mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

Ark Royal berdiri. Dia mengangkat U-556 sampai tinggi. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari kesedihan di hatinya. Dia kembali tersenyum. Mendengar permintaan maafnya diterima, hatinya ringan kembali. Perasaannya berubah 180 derajat dari sejak awal dia menunggu di ruangan ini bersama Hood.

"Terima kasih ya, U-556!"

"I-iya Nona Ark Royal! Sama-sama! Ta-tapi, turunkan aku!"

U-556 meronta ketika badannya diangkat secara tiba-tiba oleh Ark Royal. Badannya diputar-putar beberapa kali oleh Ark Royal.

Bismarck dan Hood tertawa melihat tingkah U-556 dan Ark Royal. Tetapi hanya untuk sementara.

"Mau dibawa kemana U-556, Ark Royal?"

Ditengah tawanya, Bismarck berhasil menangkap Ark Royal yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar ruangan.

"Ah! T-tidak kemana-mana kok! Hehe... Kakiku berjalan dengan sendiri."

"Wah, kasus penculikan..."

"Bukan, Hood! Aku tidak ingin m-m-menculiknya! Aku hanya ingin membawanya untuk bermain di kamarku..."

"Penculikan." Genggaman Bismarck semakin erat.

"Aw aw aw t-tanganku! Aku T-tidak menculiknya! Tidak kok! Ya kan, U-556?"

"Tolong aku mau diculik! Nona Bismaaarck!"

U-556 semakin meronta-ronta. Dia berusaha menggapai tangan Bismarck yang menahan Ark Royal.

Panik, Ark Royal memutar badannya. Bismarck yang terkejut dengan manuver Ark Royal melepas genggamannya. Dirinya hampir terjatuh. Melihat kesempatan, Ark Royal lari ke arah pintu. Dia pun membuka pintu itu.

"Ah."

Seorang wanita berdiri tepat didepan pintu itu. Tangannya sudah dalam posisi akan mengetuk pintu. Dia menggunakan mantel hitam dengan kemeja hitam.

"Gawat..." Ark Royal mematung.

Topi nahkoda wanita itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lampu sirine. Kelap-kelip lampu merah-biru menyinari ruangan bersama Royal Navy dan lorong.

"Jadi benar seperti dugaanku..." Tangan yang seharusnya mengetuk pintu dengan sigap menahan tangan Ark Royal, "Tertangkap basah lagi, Ark Royal."

"T-tunggu Enterprise! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

Enterprise mengeluarkan borgol yang selalu sedia di kantungnya. Dia pun memborgol pergelangan tangan Ark Royal, lalu dia mengamankan U-556 yang diangkat Ark Royal.

"U-556!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink memanggil U-556. Dia berada di sebelah Enterprise yang sedang mengamankan Ark Royal.

"U-81!" U-556 menjawab panggilannya.

"Oh, jadi ini U-556?" Enterprise menurunkan U-556.

"U-556! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Bismarck mendekati U-556.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah... Terima kasih Enterprise."

"Oh, sama-sama, Bismarck." Enterprise terkejut melihat Bismarck berada di ruangan Royal Navy.

"Hai Nona Bismarck!"

"Hai, U-81. Kenapa kamu bersama Enterprise?" Tanya Bismarck.

"Tadi aku melihatnya kebingungan di halaman. Kutanya ada apa, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menemukan temannya, U-556. Jadi aku membantu mencarinya."

"Iya, Nona Bismarck! Aku sedang bermain petak umpat dengan U-556 di luar. Tapi dia malah curang sembunyi di dalam gedung. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Hehe... Maaf U-81. Aku merasakan hawa kebaradaan Nona Bismarck. Jadi aku mengecek setiap ruangan disini."

"Pantas, kenapa tiba-tiba U-556 masuk kesini dan memelukku."

"Saat aku lewat di depan ruangan ini, U-81 bilang dia mendengar jeritan U-556. Dan ternyata U-556 akan dicu- Eh? Kemana Ark Royal?"

Ark Royal, yang sebelumnya ditangkap dan diborgol menghilang dari penglihatan Enterprise. Dia terlalu fokus mengurus para kapal selam. Bismarck juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Ark Royal.

Enterprise melihat ke arah lorong. Tidak terlihat seseorang dengan borgol ditangannya berlari ke arah manapun. Bismarck melihat seisi ruangan. Tidak terlihat juga keberadaan Ark Royal. Pintu yang menuju ke arah ruang pelayan Royal Navy juga masih tertutup rapat.

"Haha, jangan khawatir Ark tidak lari." Hood tertawa.

"Halo, Hood. Kamu juga ada disini. Dimana dia?"

"Halo, Enterprise. Ark Royal ada disini kok."

Jika diperhatikan, terdapat sosok perempuan yang berlindung dibelakang Hood. Enterprise dan Bismarck mendekatinya. Benar saja Ark Royal sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"D-dia kenapa Hood?"

"Kenapa dia... Merinding?"

Enterprise dan Bismarck bingung melihat tingkah Ark Royal yang diluar kebiasaannya.

"Dooorr!"

U-81 tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunyi senjata. Dia juga membentuk pistol dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengarahkannya ke arah Hood. Atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah Ark Royal.

"Hiiiii!"

"Ark?"

"Kukira dia senang semua anak kecil?"

Ark Royal menjerit. Enterprise dan Bismarck semakin kebingungan. Apa dia setakut itu dengan permainan anak kecil? Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa Ark Royal takut dengan anak kecil?

"Ark Royal jahaaat! Menculik temanku. Aku tenggelamkan lagi ya! Dooor! Dooor!" U-81 'menembak' Ark Royal beberapa kali.

"A-ampuuun!" Ark Royal semakin mengubur dirinya di antara Hood dan sofa.

Ya. Ketiga kapal ini, Hood, Bismarck dan Ark Royal, tenggelam di konflik itu. Mereka sama-sama kembali hidup berkat Wisdom Cube. Dibanding dengan yang lain, Ark Royal masih tidak bisa menghadapi pelaku penyerangnya, yaitu U-81.

"Ah, luka lama." Enterprise akhirnya mengerti.

"Ark memang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu." Hood menggoda Ark Royal.

"H-Hood jangan menggerakan badanmu..." Ark Royal masih berusaha sembunyi.

"Coba, coba, bagaimana kamu menembak Ark Royal, U-81?"

"Begini Nona Bismarck... Dooorr!"

"Aaduduh... Perutku..."

Ark Royal memegang perutnya. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menghujam badannya, walaupun U-81 hanya menembaknya dengan tangannya yang dibentuk pistol. Bismarck merasa sedikit terhibur, hitung-hitung sebagai pembalasan dendamnya ketika dipojokan Ark Royal sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo U-81, kita antar penjahat ini ke ruang tahanan." Enterprise menarik Ark Royal.

"Siap laksanakan, Nona Enterprise! Ayo bergerak penjahat, atau aku tembak! Dorrr!"

"A-aku sudah bergerak! Jangan ditembak lagi!"

"Aku juga mau! Dooor!" U-556 ikut-ikutan menembak.

"Aahh... Tembak aku lagi!"

Bisa dibilang tembakan U-556 tidak mempan. Bukannya takut, Ark Royal malah menumbuhkan rasa fetish baru.

"Hei jangan tersenyum dengan wajah seram! Dooor!"

"Aah! Jangan kamu yang menembak!"

U-81 mengembalikan kesadaran Ark Royal. Dia kembali merasa linu yang menyakitkan di badannya.

"Kami permisi dulu ya, Hood, Bismarck." Enterprise menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa Nona Bismarck! Nona Hood!" U-556 melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku juga ya, Nona Bismarck! Nona Hood!" U-81 ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Enterprise bersama para gadis kapal selam menggiring Ark Royal yang terborgol keluar ruangan. Hood dan Bismarck membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Pintu pun tertutup, suasana kegaduhan terdengar semakin menjauh dari pintu. Kedua wanita itu duduk kembali.

"Maaf ya, suasananya jadi sedikit ramai."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bismarck. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf atas kelakuan Ark Royal."

"Tidak perlu, Hood. Aku sudah terbiasa. Kita nanti harus menjelaskan keadaan Ark Royal kepada komandan."

Bismarck melihat ke luar jendela. Di kejauhan terlihat Enterprise menggiring Ark Royal menuju gedung tahanan diikuti oleh U-556 dan U-81. Sirine di topinya masih terus berputar. Bismarck mulai tersenyum.

"Haaah... Memang kenikmatan teh ini tidak tertandingi..." Hood meletakan cangkirnya yang kembali kosong. "Bel-"

"Ah, tunggu."

Hood yang ingin memanggil Belfast terhenti. Bismarck langsung berdiri. Dia mengangkat teko yang berisi teh lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir Hood. Dia tahu Hood ingin menambah tehnya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, Hood. Terima kasih sudah menolongku dari Ark Royal. Walaupun aku..."

"Seperti yang U-556 katakan, yang penting kita semua sudah kembali. Kita tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi."

"Benar. Jadi, kamu menerima teh ini?"

"Tentu saja, Bismarck. Bagaimana kalau bersulang?"

"Bersulang? Dengan teh?"

"Aku dengar di fraksi Iron Blood kalian senang bersulang dengan gelas bir kalian. Jadi ini, secara tidak resmi, sebagai tanda awal baru antara fraksi kita."

"Ya, ide yang bagus. Ayo bersulang."

Bismarck mengambil cangkir tehnya. Hood lalu mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Demi bersatunya Iron Blood dan Royal Navy..."

"... Demi Aliansi Azur Lane."

Bismarck dan Hood bersulang. Naas, tangan Bismarck bergerak terlalu cepat sehingga menabrak gelas Hood. Cangkir di tangan Hood terlepas dan menumpahkan isinya ke badan Hood. Karena kencangnya, isi cangkir Bismarck terhempas keluar dari cangkirnya, juga membasahi Hood.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku terbiasa bersulang dengan gelas yang lebih berat, jadinya..."

"Cangkir teh favoritku..."

Hood melihat kelantai. Cangkirnya jatuh kelantai dan pecah. Hood pun mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Hood! Nanti akan kuganti! B-Belfast!" Bismarck panik melihat Hood yang mulai menitikan air mata.

"Nona Bismarck mohon menjauh dari pecahan cangkirnya." Belfast datang membawa handuk dan mulai mengeringkan Hood yang basah.

"Permisi, Nona Hood, Nona Ark Royal, Nona Bismarck. Komandan masih sibuk jadi pertemuannya akan diund-"

Mogami masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia tidak mengetuk pintu karena sebelumnya diminta untuk tidak terlalu formal. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang terjadi.

Bismarck mengangkat tangannya yang memegang cangkir teh yang kosong. Hood yang basah dan menangis sedang dikeringkan Belfast. Ada pecahan cangkir di lantai. Ark Royal tidak terlihat. Dimata Mogami, semuanya bagaikan adegan percekcokan rumah-tangga yang sering terjadi di film dan serial-serial televisi. Dimana Bismarck menjadi si bapak yang marah terhadap istrinya, Hood. Ark Royal tidak terlihat bagaikan anak yang kabur karena tidak suka perlakuan kasar sang ayah.

"No-nona Bismarck... Maaf jika saya ada salah. Saya seharusnya tahu anda tidak suka berada di area fraksi Royal Navy..."

"Mo-mogami..."

"Seharusnya saya juga memperingatkan komandan tentang masa lalu Nona Bismarck..."

"Ini bukan seperti yang kamu-"

"Atas ketidakbecusan ini, saya akan mundur menjadi asisten komandan. Sekali lagi aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Mogami menggantung kepalanya, "Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar..."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Mogami! Mogami? Mogami tunggu dulu! Biar aku jelaskan!"

Bismarck mengejar Mogami yang mulai berjalan dengan linglung di koridor. Dia pun menghabiskan sisa harinya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan berusaha mengangkat kembali semangat dan motivasi Mogami untuk menjadi asisten komandan kembali. Walupun harinya sangat berat dan pertemuannya berjalan tidak lancar, dia tetap merasa yakin semuanya akan baik pada akhirnya.


End file.
